


An evening with Paul Herrero: Janet Oberheim and Rupert Winthorpe

by Flexor



Series: The RWBY Interviews [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Actors interview, Behind the Scenes, Late night talkshow, method acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fragment from Paul Herrero's late night talkshow "An Evening With Paul Herrero". This evening, he greets Rupert Winthorpe, who plays Ozpin, and Janet Oberheim, who shines in the role of Glynda Goodwitch in the hugely popular "RWBY" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An evening with Paul Herrero: Janet Oberheim and Rupert Winthorpe

{Theme music plays, Paul Herrero walks in.} 

 

**Paul Herrero:** Good evening, good evening, good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Sadly, I have to start the evening with an apology. We will not be having Mr. Paul Feig and Mr. Dan Ayckroyd here about the latest release of the two-thousand sixteen reboot of the once-beloved "Ghostbusters" franchise. And isn't it a sad state of affairs that all a production has to do to raise the wrath of nerd-dom against it, is to put in a quartet of female protagonists? So just to remind ourselves how much we hate shows with quartets of female protagonists, please welcome my next guests. They play the responsible adults in the RWBY series, they are affectionately known as Ozglyn, and they are here! Please give a warm welcome to Rupert Winthorpe and Janet Oberheim! 

 

{Rupert and Janet enter, Paul gets up to greet them, herds them onto the sofa.} 

 

**Paul:** Good evening, Miss Oberheim, Rupert. How are you both?

 **Janet Oberheim:** wonderful, thanks.

 **Rupert Winthorpe:** I've been very well.

 **Paul:** Good good. Rupert, we've had you on the show before, haven't we? What was the occasion again?

 **Rupert:** Ah, that must have been after I won the audition for the role of Yorick in Lloyd-Webber's production of Hamlet. An intriguing role, though most actors find it lacks a certain... {waves hand} body. But luckily, I came out ahead.

 **Paul:** Ah yes, who wouldn't remember that? Janet, what have you been up to?

 **Janet:** Oh, this and that, Paul. Small roles in "East Enders" and "The Bold and the Beautiful", which frankly was a load of pretentious theoretical... nonsense, and then twenty weeks in West End, brutalising small children in a Roald Dahl play, which prepared me wonderfully for this production.

 **Paul:** I can imagine. And now, here you are, in Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross' production of RWBY, playing the roles of... {looks at paper} Glynda Goodwitch and Head Master Ozpin. Could you tell me a bit more about that?

 **Rupert:** Yes, I was quite surprised when I got the call from my agent. A few years ago, I wouldn't have imagined myself in a production with such... Oriental influences. But Miles' enthusiasm knows no bounds, and I was easily convinced. I haven't regretted it for a moment, even though I now find myself working with a number of young people who have never even _heard_ of Stanislavski.

 **Janet:** Oh listen to _him_ pah pah pah, I'm a Shakespearean method _acteur_. Bow before me, for I have played dead writers' materials.

 **Rupert:** {Glares at Janet in a textbook perfect depiction of affronted wrath.}

 **Janet:** Don't look at me like that, darling! They only got _me_ in because I know what to do with one of these. {Holds up riding crop}

 **Rupert:** {Laughs} Oh, please don't take it as a slight against them. They are tremendously dedicated and talented people, with a boundless energy and enthusiasm for their craft. Especially young Mr. Bolan, who plays Jaune Arc. So far, he's been forced mostly to play the fool, but it seems that is about to change. It'll give him the chance to show off his acting muscles.

 **Paul:** Ah yes. There was rather a dramatic turn of events in last year's final episode, wasn't there? But at least they got their moment.

 **Janet:** Oh yes. {Twinkles amusedly} That particular scene took quite a few takes to get just right. Leica was rather out of breath at the end of it. And then she had her big battle scene. Faced her fate with courage and dignity. Rather an impressive performance. If there's any justice in this world, she'll have the world knocking at her door.

 **Rupert:** I'll miss working with her. Leica is a delightful young lady. Brutally murdered in her prime. Arrow straight through the chest. Damn that Cinder woman! {Shakes fist} Damn her to hell!

 **Janet:** Yes. Needless to say, that was an inspired bit of computer graphics. They wouldn't let Paula shoot her for real. Health and bloody safety. They just exist to suck the joy out of everything.

 **Paul:** Well, apart from our star-crossed lovers, there isn't much in the way of romance in RWBY is there? Nothing beyond a few shy blushes and longing looks.

 **Janet:** Fraid not. Who knows? Maybe in Season Four. Or five. Or after that. Miles and Kerry don't quite seem to have the hang of love scenes that don't make the CARA people hide under their desks.

 **Paul:** But how about _behind_ the camera? I've heard some rumours...

 **Rupert:** Have you? How interesting.

 **Paul:** Weren't the two of you seen at a rather intimate dinner at the Savoy?

 **Janet:** {Opens eyes wide} In... timate?

 **Paul:** Well, I've been informed there were candles.

 **Rupert:** I remember it well. The rack of lamb was flawless, and the wine was _excellent_. Still, much though I admire Janet for her beauty, wit, and talent...

 **Janet:** Aww... _thanks_ darling.

 **Rupert:** Involving myself, as you put it, _intimately_ with her would require a profound change in my romantic proclivities. {Sits back with an annoyingly smug little smile}

 **Paul:** Uhh...

 **Janet:** He's gay.

 **Paul:** Oh. _Oh_. I see. Hang on... {riffles through notes} Your character, Head Master Ozpin. He's a wizard of sorts, isn't he?

 **Rupert:** {Smiles} That is heavily hinted at, yes. A rather crude allusion to "Oz".

 **Paul:** And then we have Gandalf, who was so convincingly portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen, who is also... um. And then there is Albus Dumbledore.

 **Janet:** I don't think Michael is gay. Neither was Richard, bless him. JK simply told us that Dumbledore was. Not that he ever did anything sexual in the books or the movies, but it's good to know.

 **Rupert:** It's nice to be represented, however covertly. What are you getting at?

 **Paul:** Well it's just that there appears to be a link between wizards and... um.

 **Rupert:** Good God! I'm turning into a _stereotype!_ {Turns to Janet} Janet! Save me! Introduce me to the practice of lady-love, that I may be original!

 **Janet:** Oh, I thought you would never ask! Let us take these foul rumors and outstrip them in sheer lewdness and scandal! I'll call the paparazzi!

 **Rupert:** Oh Janet! {Holds her in his arms looking deep into her eyes}

 **Janet:** Oh _Brad!_

{Everybody laughs}

 **Paul:** Truly, you _are_ a fellow of infinite jest. Though your current role is a little more serious, isn't it?

 **Rupert:** {Sits back, arm still round Janet's shoulders} It is. Ozpin is the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and as such responsible for the education and well-being of all the students. Which is quite a challenge in a world inhabited by dark and ravenous beasts.

 **Paul:** I can imagine. And you, Janet... or Glynda, I should say.

 **Janet:** Poor Glynda is mostly in charge of tidying up the place after the _heroes_ have turned it into a pile of rubble. She's very good at it, but it does feel like using Excalibur to peel potatoes. I was destined for greater things than this!

 **Rupert:** Well, if you were to apply for the role of headmistress of Beacon, I would definitely missing-presumed-posthumously recommend you.

 **Janet:** {Sighs} Well, the whole of Vale is in a _frightful_ mess. And who has to clean it all up? Muggins here, that's who.

 **Paul:** We're sure to see you make a marvellous job of it in the next season of _RWBY_ , Ladies and Gentlemen. Coming out October twenty-second this year. Rupert, Janet, thank you for being here. 

 

{Music} 


End file.
